Midnight's Song
by YaoiRPAlley
Summary: This is the story of a girl who has not or ever will speak a word. It is a story that is half-fiction, however, because one half has also been affected by my own life. It won't seem that way, and I won't tell you what is real and what isn't, but this is Midnight, and she has a song. She has a story. We. Have a life.
1. Dreaming of Poppa

**Hey! Yeah, I know you may not read this bit, but I was last known on here as Escape to Ouran. This is my new account, so i**

**Join my OC as she takes you through the misadventures of our life before and after she meets the always hilarious host club, but with a twist of course…**

"Talking…"

"**Both Twins!"**

'SIGNing' (not singing)

_***Sounds!* (or with ..!)**_

'_Thinking'_

**Reading things**

_~Flashbacks~_

_Stressed words_

_**REALLY stressed words**_

_**Specifically **__defining__** something**_

_**(May be **_**in **_several__ different _forms)

**If you didn't register it earlier, I did in fact say **_**Our**_** life… Meaning that this isn't just another fanfic… This creation of mine is half-fiction, half-reality… Unfortunately (or is it?) for you, I won't be sharing what is real or not, so unless you know everything about me there will likely be some morbid curiosity provoking points that will raise questions never to be answered.**

**So basically, Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: Anything pertaining to Ouran High School Host Club or any other anime does not belong to me. Only my storyline, characters, and dark secrets are mine…**

**WARNING: Bad language throughout the story, Dark content as well. Reader's discretion (SP?) is advised… Rated M for Mature Audience, but this does not mean anyone older than some specific age. Anyone who wants to read this, can. All I ask is that you respect my privacy and that if you cannot stomach certain things, not to read this. Also, if you do not like this story, then please, do not review. Just leave.**

**Obviously real or fake things will be pointed out at the bottom AN.**

* * *

**Midnight's Song**

**Summary: 'Allo, I'm Midnight Pavelevna* Belle of the Russian-French Belle family… A relative to the Nekozawa's, but not too directly connected… My father, Pavel Afonovich Belle** was a great man…. Strong, honest, caring… Too caring according to my Step-Mother and Step-sister… But the real story starts after the day a small child was born… Frail and ill with some strange abnormality… Five years after the very day in which this child's mother died for it and its father wept while holding it in his arms… To be exact, that is… Five years, since the doctors told the Father that his child was a mute…'**

_Ch. 1; Dreaming of Poppa_

_~A little, now five year old girl was running through a grand courtyard in Moscow, Russia with tears in her eyes. Her long black hair whipping about her face in the cold snowy air as her lips fight to part so that she can steady her breath._

_As she reaches the other side, the girl pushes two grand double doors open and runs straight up the stairs, through some corridors, and into a room where a taken bed lies next to a window seat and a bedside table._

"_Midnight? Is that you?" A voice tries to rasp out. The little girl, now known as Midnight, just runs to the bed and jumps into the man's arms, silent sobs racking her body. She lays there for a minute, trying to calm down as the old man soothingly pats her back before sitting up and playing with his slightly grayed beard._

'_Poppa!' Midnight signed with her hands after awhile, clumsily trying to remember the things she had already learned in her young age. The man smiled as warmly as he could, for he was very ill…_

'_Big Sis said you were sick! She said Poppa was going to a place far away from here! Please don't leave me, Poppa! Big Sis is so mean! And her Momma doesn't like me! Take me with you!' She pleaded._

_This caused the man's smile to soften further in sadness as he enveloped the child into a hug._

"_Do not be afraid, little one… Poppa will always be watching over you. You're Poppa's little girl, and that means that you have to be strong, just like me, yes? No matter what those two tell you, I will always love you…" He barely stifled a cough before leaning forward and whispering in her ear._

"_I'll tell you a secret, but then I have to go, alright?" The girl's tight lips quivered, but she nodded anyway as he wiped her eyes for her. "One day… You'll be a beautiful young lady. One who is strong, caring, and wise… You don't know what this means, but you're also going to inherit everything in my name when you turn eighteen, little one…" He paused and leaned away, coughing terribly into an already dirtied handkerchief._

"_So until then, you have to be brave for me, ok? You can put up with those mean ladies until then, right?" She nodded a bit more this time and he chuckled deeply._

'_I promise, Poppa… I'll be a good girl!' She signed, trying not to cry._

"_Good…" The man kissed her forehead and had one of the guards set her to the side of the bed, still holding her hand in his._

"_I love you, Midnight… Always remember that, and that you must never give up... Goodbye, my little one… I'll tell Momma you said Allo… I know I've told you this before, but your eyes are so much like hers were…" He whispers, brushing her dark hair from her tear-stained face and staring tiredly into those eyes before retracting his hand._

'_Goodbye, Poppa… I love you to!' The little girl signed at last, desperately trying not to let her fear and sadness reach him._

_The man smiled one last heartwarming smile as a few tears of his own slipped out before his eyes closed and his hand went limp over hers. Midnight opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came from them as her knees gave out and sent her to the ground. Her lips moved in the word 'Poppa,' but she could not speak them as the guards had to pull her away from her Father._

'_Poppa! __Poppa! __**POPPA**__!' A mute girl's mind screams for her as she tries to reach out to __**that **__man, his still form slowly fading out of sight as the door closes shut.~_

Suddenly a girl, a lot older than five, wakes up with a quiet gasp as sweat beads down her pale face. The girl's Glacier blue eyes stare up at her ceiling as an almost inaudible alarm goes off beside her bed, trying to remember where she was at the moment.

'_Ah, I can't be late… Big Sis and __**her**__ Momma will get angry… again…' _She thinks, remembering.

This is Midnight. Midnight Pavelevna Belle, that is. A mute young lady and almost seventeen years of age. Her glacier blue eyes, fairly long wavy black hair, pale complexion, and lean features should mark her French-Russian lineage, but… Although lean, she is frail… Although beautiful, she has bruises, and although mute, her heart can play a song…

A song that tells a story no one can read, or be told… A song, which if heard, could make grown men fall to their knees in shambles. A song that can only be played in time and through Space…

Now we watch as Midnight slowly crawls out of bed, wraps a dark robe around her stiff form, and goes to attend her daily tasks. It's early in the morning and everyone else is asleep, but there she goes up many flights of stairs, cleaning several places, and even cooking breakfast. When she's done, she quickly makes and eats her own breakfast before going back to her room, the basement beside the washroom, and begins a cold shower.

After a year, it's still hard for her to get used to Japan's weather after living in a snowy country for so long…

Midnight gets out after five minutes and wraps a simple black towel around her body. She dries her almost ridiculously long hair with a blue towel and a hair dryer before getting dressed in her and her 'Big Sis's' school uniform. Donning a strange Black cloak and hood over it whilst tucking her hair in, she looks in the mirror.

The girl tries to look away, but she can only stare at herself in disgust. Black bangs hang from her face, almost completely hiding her shockingly blue eyes, and… Coal black lips tug down in a scowl.

Yes, this is her abnormality. Lips, black and cold to the touch, reminding her every day of how she can never utter a word. That she couldn't even force herself to scream for her own father on the day that he died…

Midnight quickly looks away at the thought, eyes burning with unshed tears. Instead, she leaves and brushes her teeth. Making sure everything is in order, she tucks a whiteboard, a black marker, and a small case into her cloak and picks up her school briefcase.

Yet just as she turns to head back upstairs, a nasally French voice comes through the electronic speaker on the other side of the bed.

"Hurry up, you idiot! You have to carry my stuff! If you don't hurry, I'll leave it here and you'll have to walk to school carrying it! C'mon or I'll tell Momma!" It screeches.

At the threat, the young girl's eyes widen underneath her hair and she practically sprints up the stairs. In no time, she's at the front door and being handed extra things to carry by her step sister, Maria BonFleur, an eighteen year old spoiled brat with curly blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a pointy little nose.

"Hmph, next time there'll be no warning…" She claims, looking over Midnight with something akin to jealousy or disgust. Possibly both. "Come along, my friends are waiting…" She adds as a personal guard opens the doors.

Maria heads out towards an open limo filled with several other spoiled rich kids all bragging wildly about the rewards of being rich and greets them energetically as Midnight simply follows behind, head down and distant. Once she enters the limo, she's already picked up the tell-tale signs of trouble and frowns even more.

'Just another, terrible day in store then? Great…' She sighs unnoticeably, 'I can't wait until Umehito comes to rescue me…' She adds in her thoughts.

Ahh yes, Umehito Nekozawa. Distant cousin of hers and giver of the cloak she wears now, he goes out of his way to look after her. So far, he's the only person who treats her like a human being and means it since her father's passing and has been there for her since she moved here last summer. Being the secretly kind teen he is, he had it so that Midnight shared all of his Class 2D periods with him and kept her away from judging eyes. Also, being the frail child she is, he makes sure she stays under the cloak and out of the heat as much as possible.

Now, back to the girls… While recapping on the relationship between Umehito and herself, Midnight failed to notice the quiet plotting and evil stares she was getting from within the vehicle. Thus, as she got out and held the door open for the others, she had no idea what was about to happen…

Following at the front of the group behind Maria, Midnight held both briefcases and avoided eye contact by keeping her head lowered and looking at the ground. Taking notice of this, the girls snickered behind their perfectly manicured hands and began to walk towards a pillar near the wall.

Right as they got close to it though, they parted quickly around it and laughed obnoxiously as Midnight couldn't stop herself in time. She ran right into the marble creation and fell to the ground, holding her face with both hands and forgetting the bags on the ground.

"Ahaha, way to go retard!" Some of them called, "You blind?" A boy howled in laughter.

Midnight didn't cry though. She never did anymore, even when she let one hand down and realized her nose was bleeding, not a single tear escaped her eyes. She just got up, picked up her and Maria's bag, handed Maria's to her, and left for the class of 2D.

'Dammit! I… I hate blood…' She merely cringed and held her free hand over the bleeding as though it would stop the red liquid from spilling out of the crevices of her hand. She fast-walked to the class and was relieved to spot Umehito by the door.

"Midnight?" He started, practically leaping from his shadowed place behind the door. "What in the name of Beelzenef happened to you?" He asked, pulling her into the room and sitting her at the table they shared in the back corner. "That evil witch did this to you, didn't she?" He hissed.

Nekozawa then went to one of the cabinets and got a first aid kit. He came back and told her to remove her hands. Once this was done, he too, cringed and began cleaning her up. She reeled back though as he tried to put some cotton cloth in her nose and he stopped.

"My apologies Midnight, I hadn't meant to startle you… I just need you to put this in so no more blood can flow out, alright? You're already paler than a freshly made wax doll and we don't want you passing out again, do we?" He said gently, trying to calm her nerves.

She'd only nod to answer his questions, though she did take the cotton and adjust it properly before hiding behind her hood and bangs. After putting things back and sitting beside her, Umehito would hold her shaking hands and talk quietly to her, saying kind things and trying to make her smile. She'd never cry, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid…

She'd been scared down to the very core ever since that day, but she had made a promise. A promise she planned to keep…

_~"So until then, you have to be brave for me, ok? You can put up with those mean ladies until then, right?" She nodded a bit more this time and he chuckled deeply._

'_I promise, Poppa… I'll be a good girl!'~_

'Yes…' She thought, smiling sadly and squeezing Umehito's hand, 'I will do it… For you, Poppa…' Eventually the bleeding stopped, and she spent the rest of the day in class with Umehito by her side.

* * *

**Author's Note: (FIRST CHAPTER'S DONE~!)**

_**NOT EVERY CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN NORMAL P.O.V BECAUSE SHE IS MUTE. SOME WILL BE FIRST PERSON, AND THERE MIGHT BE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS IN OTHER P.O.V. ALSO, P.O.V'S WILL CHANGE RANDOMLY AT TIMES.**_

**Midnight Pavelevna: Added –evna from Father's surname (Not doing the accent for each time I spell her name… -.-') Meed-night Pay-vel-ev-nah**

**Pavel Afonovich Belle –Humble Beauty… Afon meaning Immortal but taken from his Father's -Midnight's Grandfather- Surname with the added Suffix –ovich (Pay-vel Af-on-o-vic Bell-ah/Bell at times of explanation and/or people's accent…)**

****** **The middle name is called patronymic (Russian: отчество). It is formed from the father's first name. Male middle names are formed by adding suffixes –ovich or –evich (Russian: -ович, евич). Female middle names are formed by adding suffixes –ovna or –evna (Russian: -овна, -евна)  
**_**Example:**_** A man called Vladimir has a son Aleksey and a daughter Svetlana. The son would be called Aleksey Vladimirovich, and the daughter SvetlanaVladimirovna.**

**In Russia it is necessary using both first and middle name when addressing people in formal. This is the most polite form of addressing people. Use both names when talking to business partners, bosses, colleagues, elderly people or people you don't know well. It is unusual to address the Russians using Mr./Ms. plus their family name.**

**Ex. For/from this story: Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Ms. Midnight Pavelevna (May or may not follow this rule…)**

**I am NOT:**

**A mute,**

**Russian,**

**BORN French,**

**Technically Rich,**

**Able to use sign language that well, or**

**Someone with Black hair and Glacier Blue eyes.**

**I am:**

**Part French,**

**Part Irish-Scott,**

**Blonde,**

**Cat-eyed,**

**A Commoner (..?),**

**An Asthmatic, and**

**Curly-Haired.**

**If I miss anything you may think is ok to ask about, please do. I will answer if the question isn't extremely personal or if it won't affect the story in any way… Reviews are always appreciated and I dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful friends who have kept in touch! I love you guys! (Mari too, even though she sucks at replying… Lmao…)**

_**IMPORTANT: This will NOT be one of those mute OC stories where the girl finds true love and gets her voice back. Mary-Sue-ness! It is not allowed. She will remain mute for all her life. End of Story. No offense to those who have done that before though… ^^' Also, YES! Umehito will MOST DEFINITELY be OOC! So you don't need to mention it… -.-'**_

**PS: Fan-art is EXTREMELY APPRECIATED! *winkwink,nudgenudge* Also, First chapter is short! Wait until you see the second...**

**With Tragic Love,**

**-De.**


	2. Maria's Slave

**Writing these first few chapters ahead of time, but posting them spread apart…**

"Talking…"

"**Bot****h Twins!"**

'SIGNing' (not singing)

_***Sounds!* (or with ..!),**_

'_Thinking'_

**Reading things**

_~Flashbacks~_

_Stressed words_

_**REALLY stressed words**_

_**Specifically **__defining__** something**_

_**(May be **_**in **_several__ different _forms)

**Disclaimer:**

**Umehito: Ahh~ De-chan has no power over the beautiful souls of Ouran Academy~ Nor does she have the ability to attain such things…**

**WARNING: Bad language throughout the story, Dark content as well. Reader's discretion (SP?) is advised… Rated M for Mature Audience, but this does not mean anyone older than some age. Anyone who wants to read this, can. All I ask is that you respect my privacy and that if you cannot stomach certain things, not to read this. Also, if you do not like this story, then please, do not review. Just leave.**

**Song inspiration: Whisper, by Evanescence. (No, these will most likely not all fit with the chapter, just stuff I listen to while writing… Oh~ Depressing music, how I love you… ;P)**

'_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness'**_

**Chapter Dedication: To my twin and my first best friend on here, Beau Mercury! I love you Kaoru~! ;P**

**Obviously real or fake things will be pointed out at the bottom AN. (Probably)**

* * *

_Chapter 2; Maria's slave and The Phantom's Rumor: Midnight's P.O.V_

*Riiiiiing..!*

Uh oh, there's the bell… This means it's time for more torture… I sign Umehito a goodbye and give him a hug before leaving the room to find Big Sis… It's the morning free period, and that means toting around all of Big Sis's things and doing whatever she wants me to. It's a drill I've come to know on impulse now and I quickly make my way through the shadows of the halls and toward the 3rd year classes.

She's in Class 3A… Her mother doesn't consider me intelligent enough or worth enough to be put into the higher class grades, but she's in there… What that woman doesn't know is that I do all of her homework and my own, along with most of the chores…

Some may think, 'What? Why would you have to do the chores when you're rich and have servants?' Well, it's because that's what I am to my step-mother… A servant. A 'low-life piece of trash that's only in this school because of her family's money' according to her. Also, just to serve Big Sis, but she'd never say that aloud…

I know it may sound ridiculous that I do all this for Big Sis, but if I didn't she'd tell her mother… I have no authority in my own home, and if I mess up or don't do something… Well, let's just say things get tense…

Plus, I made that promise to my Poppa…

Oh, there she is… I better hurry, she looks pissed…

"_There_ you are!" She seethes under her breath. "You're late by _two_ minutes! If you don't get your fat-ass moving sooner, I'll teach you a lesson myself…" She hisses, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me down the corridors. I flinch at the pain but I don't resist… If I did, it'd just make things worse…

Soon we reach the back courtyard's maze and she turns to me, releasing my arm and wiping her hands on her clothes like I have some sort of disease. I know what happens next. She tells me to wait inside the gazebo in the middle of the maze with her stuff and work on her homework until the end of clubs. Then she expects me to get there before she leaves and walk her to her next class, books and all. I nod, and she leaves after tearing me down one more time, trying to get a reaction.

That's what she wants the most, but I never give in. I've already done all her work in advance though… Having told her teachers that she'd be gone for the rest of the week helps with that…I simply place the papers in their rightful folders and set her bag to the side before pulling out a round case.

_Normal P.O.V_

Now we turn to the other main characters of this tale… Six boys and one unfortunate girl that make up the infamous Ouran High-School Host Club. Out of these seven, only three are at least normal in some way… Fujioka Haruhi, Ootori Kyouya, and Morinozuka Takashi.

Right now though, we'll only focus on one… The Natural Type of the Host Club, Haruhi. Said slightly masculine girl was now trying to escape the host's antics for a brief while. She had just sat down on a bench in front of the maze when a strange melody flowed through the air.

"Huh?" She murmured, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary __**outside**__ of the maze…' _She thought before mentally drawling, '_Well… Other than the Host Club that is…'_

With a sweat-drop, Haruhi went to inspect further inside the maze. When she thought she was lost, she'd strain to hear a hint of the tune and follow it to its source. The girl found the source surprisingly fast though, right as the sound ceased completely. To her surprise, she saw the outline of a tall, cloaked figure under a rose Gazebo.

"He-" She was cut off by the loud and obnoxious voices of the twins and the self-proclaimed 'King' of the host club calling her name. Turning around, she called back, "I'm coming!" But when casting another glance at the Gazebo, the figure was gone, no trace of whomever it was.

Shivering as an icy chill shot through her spine, Haruhi hurried out of the maze in a paranoid state.

"I should go to bed sooner…" She complained once she was with the hosts once more, their loud voices starting to make her think that they were the cause of some weird hallucinations.

"Haruhi~! Where were you? Daddy was so worried!" A hyper voice cried before the owner glomped the poor girl. Haruhi just deadpanned and pinched him to let go of her before turning around.

"I was just inside the maze, Senpai… And I don't need another dad!" She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know Haruhi…" One of the twins started.

"You should be careful in that maze!" The other added, both leaning on her shoulders.

"And why's that? I don't see anything wrong with it…" Haruhi defended.

"**Because!"** They both said, **"According to recent belief, it's haunted!" **The twins then preceded to make ghostly noises and wiggle their arms, causing anger to boil inside of Tamaki.

"How dare you evil doppelgangers!" He shrieked, "Filling Haruhi's head with ghost stories!" He scoffed. Haruhi was surprised he didn't believe their foolish taunting though and looked up at him.

"Senpai?" She questioned, instantly regretting it as Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her with fearful eyes.

"Because, Haruhi, everyone knows it's a Phantom!" He then twirled and struck a pose with his finger pointing upward. "There's a big difference you know! Ghosts are nice like the American, Casper! That phantom comes and goes as it pleases just to torment students, yet no one has seen it before!" He tries to justify his outburst with this as he rambles off reasons and other such things.

"That's because there is no Phantom, Tamaki…" A smooth voice drones behind our heroine.

Kyouya clicks a notebook shut and pushes up his glasses before continuing. "The only thing being said is that if you listen closely, you can hear someone playing some sort of wind instrument… It's most likely just a student practicing for Music Class or something… Besides, if someone was tormenting the students, don't you think I would have had it under control already?" He added, glasses flashing.

"B-B-But..! Kyouya!" Tamaki cried to the boy, a pitiful expression on his face.

As the two were arguing, Haruhi sighed and looked back to the garden entrance only to do a double take as something black flashed behind the thick brush.

'_I…. Could have sworn I saw… someone..?' _She thought, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. _'I wonder if it really was a student or a… Phantom…'_ Laughing to herself, she just brushed it off and followed the rest of the hosts back inside to get dressed for later.

_Midnight's P.O.V in the past, but not too long ago*_

Opening the case, I take out my most prized possession. It's one of the few things I got to have right away after my father's death and really the _only_ thing that woman isn't allowed to touch… An item that's almost priceless but one I'd never sell. The one thing that lets me truly express my emotions…

My father's handmade and painted glass Ocarina, Space… This instrument has been passed down throughout the family for centuries and I obtained it through that man, making it so much more special to me…

The whole of it is black, but on it was painted a silver, sparkling crescent moon on the right side, its holes being the 'fingering keys.' Also, on the other side where the left hand plays, the keys are made to look like a star, planet, comet, and sun. On the bottom curve of the Ocarina is the word 'Space' in Russian and cursive, written with white paint. This is an inside thing with our family but in a sort of mysterious way…

"_When you are old enough to play, little one, Space will be yours to control… Through practiced time, all of your being can be played throughout Space, and it will ensnare anyone who may hear its cry or look upon its beauty…"_

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard footsteps approaching, only then realizing that I had absentmindedly been running through one of the many dancing melodies Poppa had taught me. I quickly stopped playing and froze as a young boy came around the corner.

"He-" The boy was cut off by three voices, probably his friends, calling his name.

As this boy -Haruhi- turned to call back to them, I quickly leapt underneath the stone table in the middle of the Gazebo. Heart racing in my chest, I was actually glad to be silent for once as the footsteps slowly retreated. After a few more minutes I stood back up and brushed myself off before packing Space away and looking at the time.

'_Crap, I better hurry… If I'm late..!' _I worry, gathering all my things and Big Sis's. Soon, I'm rushing through the maze and towards the exit when I suddenly hear more voices.

"That's because there is no Phantom, Tamaki…" Someone from beyond the maze speaks, obviously exhausted at the person to whom he was speaking.

"The only thing being said is that if you listen closely, you can hear someone playing some sort of wind instrument… It's most likely just a student practicing for Music Class or something… Besides, if someone was tormenting the students, don't you think I would have had it under control already?" The young man speaks, making my heart still suddenly. I don't stick around to hear a retort before I suddenly slip past a thick hedge and begin to run.

Next thing I know, I've already passed the maze exit and made my way through the shaded sections of the trees, being careful to avoid the sunnier spots.

'_Oh No… Others have heard me, to? What if Big Sis knows..?' _The thought sends a chill down my spine as I run faster, breath starting to sound too short for my liking. I make it to her club room early though and wait patiently outside until the bell rings and she can leave to go to class.

Big Sis is in a cooking club… She tells me that one day she'll make a cake for some 3rd year named Hani-Senpai and his cousin, Mori-Senpai. I don't know who they are, and Maria has forbidden me to find out either way. It's alright though… Not like they would notice me anyway.

Though Bis Sis gushes about these two and their friends, I have a feeling that none of them really like her as much as she thinks they do… Also, her cooking is terrible. She makes me eat her 'experiments' sometimes and they're almost always burnt… I'm not exactly the best cook, but I don't burn water either…

"Are you going to the Host Club this evening, Maria-Senpai?" One of Big Sis's followers ask, holding the door open for her. She simply walks past her with a snobbish air before replying in her usual, snobby manner.

"Of course not, are you stupid?" She insults, causing the 1st year to flinch at her tone, "Didn't I tell you already that I was leaving for the spa early today? Really, someone as beautiful as moi deserves better!" She complains obnoxiously as if not hanging from her every word is a legitimate reason for arrest.

I hate it when she does that.

Maria looks over at me with a scowl and snatches her things from me, already starting to walk ahead. I'm happy for the weight to be gone, but I'm happier that she can't threaten me this time. We walk all the way to her class, but right before she orders me away, she pulls something from her bag and hands it to me.

"Here. You're going to skip class to go give this to a friend of mine in a younger class. Don't try to do your creepy signing thing, or even attempt to write a simple 'hello' on that horrid whiteboard of yours… If you do, I'll know… Just go to his class and make the teacher give it to him or something… He's in 2A and his name is on the card. Hurry up and go, I don't feel like looking at trash all day you know?" She snarls.

I hesitantly nod, receiving a sharp glare, before scurrying off to find the room of this person. It will take awhile, and knowing my luck I'll either get in trouble or end up making a fool of myself… Something like this is new to me though, she never sends me on personal deliveries… I wonder if it's a trap or something…

Coming to a pair of double doors with a sign reading **2A**, I knock on the door two times and wait for a reply.

"Come in!" Calls a man's voice. I instantly shudder at the impatient tone and shakily reach for the door handles. Pushing them open, I step inside and close the door.

My face is hidden of course, and luckily, so are my accursed lips… The teacher looks at me once in surprise before signaling me over and speaking.

"Yes, what do you want? Shouldn't you be in class 2D?" This earns some whispers and I'm certain I heard one especially frightened gasp from someone in the back. "Enough, quiet down…" He commands.

I simply take out the note and point to the name before moving my finger down to Big Sis's signature. He nods in understanding before turning back to his class.

"Mr. Suoh, a note for you." The teacher signals for him to come down, and even though he said Mister, the male in question made a fairly feminine screech and paled before coming down to stand quivering in front of me. His teacher just rolled his eyes before speaking one last time, "If you're going to cause a scene, Suoh, please step outside and take this kid with you and out of my classroom… Make it quick."

I frowned unnoticeably and tried to stop my hands from twitching too much as Mr. Suoh led me out of the classroom and to the side a bit, still shaking. Although I was used to this reaction _after_ someone saw my appearance, I was a bit confused and honestly distraught that someone I had never met was so appalled at the thought of even having to speak to me… That is, until I heard what the boy said next, anyway…

"O-oh, Nekozawa-kun! W-what a pleasant s-surprise!" I almost fell over I was in such shock, but I think he noticed my growing despair as he quickly tried to 'help' me… "Is there something you need? What's wrong, Nekozawa-kun? Gah! Did you lose Beelzenef! Oh no~! We're all going to be cursed if you can't find it aren't we!"

He flailed… This boy, Suoh, actually _flailed… 'I think I should be the one trying to find out what __**his **__problems are…'_ I sweat-dropped.

Mr. Suoh tensed as I reached my hand out to him before he realized what was in it. He carefully took the note from my hands though and read it aloud, causing me to widen my eyes in terror at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Dear Tamaki-kun, I would very much appreciate it if you and the other hosts would be so kind as to try some of my homemade confections in two-day's time. The person delivering this message to you will bring them to the 3rd Music Room that day. You do not have to waste your time helping out though, as I'm sure you're busy enough, but these next few days I will be absent as my family is taking time off to relax from our busy life-style. The person delivering this message will leave immediately afterwards. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy making them… With Love, Maria BonFleur…"

Like I said earlier, Big Sis is a terrible cook. This means that I'll probably be doing everything this time as well, along with her homework, my own homework, and other household chores while she and her mother go off to have fun without me…. Like always…

Plus, now I'll be doing everything even more so alone since she told them not to help and I most likely won't even be allowed to taste my own creations… Great… The only good thing coming from this is that I'll be able to invite Umehito over while they're gone for the three school days and weekend.

"Nekozawa-kun, I didn't know you were friends with Maria-Hime! How great of you to make friends with a bright lady like her! Oh, I can see you starting to head down a better path already~!" He gushed, eyes now sparkling happily. Honestly, this Tamaki Suoh is kind of starting to scare me…

All I do is stand there awkwardly as he waits for a response. I was ordered not to interact with him and it's already bad enough that the teacher made him bring me out here, all alone… After awhile I just bow and turn to leave, but Tamaki grabs my shoulder suddenly, causing me to freeze in shock.

"Ah, wait! I get why Maria-Hime says you'll leave after delivering the cakes, but it's ok!" He cheers. I stay tense, eyes wide and fixated on the ground as I barely register his words. "I'll make Kyouya set up a darkened corner for you to sit at and you can eat with us to! After all, it's the least we can do for free catering and delivery!"

I can feel my whole body trembling as his hand leaves my shoulder. I need to get out, now. He looks at me and says something, but even as I lift my head to try and hear what he's saying better, it's all muffled to me. I can see eyes widening and staring only into mine for a brief second before things get blurred by my running past them.

Where's Umehito? He's the only one who can help me right now as I search for a familiar hallway. I don't know where I am, but if I don't find him quick, I may relapse into real shock… Tamaki's voice drifted off awhile back and now I'm nearing a doorway. It's black. Relief floods through me and I stumble through the doors and down into the Black Magic Club's room.

As I numbly look around the room, everything seems to be even darker than usual down here and I quickly wobble my way over to the couch before promptly passing out on it.

_Normal P.O.V:_

Tamaki wasn't quite sure what just happened, so naturally, he decided to just go with the dramatics…

"THE PHANTOM!" He shrieked, the color of an intense blue flashing through his mind as he ran back into his classroom. "SIR! THE PHANTOM'S IN THE SCHOOL! CALL THE SWAT TEAM! NO, THE GHOST HUNTERS! I SAW IT! IT'S REAL!"

The girls in the room predictably screamed and started freaking out and the guys just either tried calming them down or just sat there, looking at Tamaki like he had more than one head. One of these was, of course, Kyouya.

"Mr. Suoh, what did I say about causing a scene!" The teacher yelled, getting an irk mark on his brow, "If you do not sit down and be quiet this instant, I will make you stay for detention during after-school club activities for the next week! Same goes for all of you!"

In an instant, everything was back in order. Or so it seemed… If you looked closely, you'd notice Kyouya glaring daggers at Tamaki, who now had his mouth taped shut. It was a clear sign that if he even tried to speak, Kyouya would put him in his own personal hell. Tamaki could see it now, twins with pitchforks and all…

It was a quiet day after that…

Elsewhere, Umehito was beginning to get very anxious. It was nearing the end of the day, and still no sign of Midnight. He knew that if she wasn't fast enough, her step-sister would leave her there so he was even more worried. Although it wasn't uncommon to have to take her home, he was still confused as to where she could possibly be, especially if it was at the hands of Maria and her cruel friends…

The young man shuddered at the thought.

Eventually the last bell rang and Umehito was one of the first to leave, quickly going in the direction of the 3rd year corridor. He stopped in front of Maria's class and told her that Midnight was going to get a ride from him before hurrying further down the hall. He knew that if she were to go anywhere, it'd be the Black Magic Clubroom.

"Midnight~?" He called, opening the eerie sounding door and stepping in. After actually walking into the room, he saw two other members around the couch. "Hmm~? What's this..?" The two boys turned around and bowed to their club leader.

"Master Umehito! She's collapsed again!" One told him, jerking a thumb towards the covered figure on the couch.

"Yeah, we tried to wake her up without touching her, but she's out cold!" The other 1st year spoke, fear evident in his voice. Umehito sighed and nodded.

"I'll handle this… Go on, you two…" He told them, shooing them out the door. Even his own friends feared her. "Now what's wrong my dear Midnight..?" He asks quietly, brushing the flowing hair out of her face.

She stirs when his hands leave, the temporary warmth making her twitch. Umehito almost chuckles at this, knowing that she's naturally cold as ice. He's used to it by now, but she fears that it too, scares people away.

'_People shouldn't feel like death on a daily basis…' _She once thought.

Said girl slowly opens her eyes, not quite sure how long it had been since the last time doing so. She looks over at Umehito and nods at him tiredly, not quite awake enough to smile yet.

'Hello…' She lazily signs. He replies the same way, making her feel more comfortable. Sitting up, Midnight looks around and sees what she feels is her secret hiding place. She knows that Maria would never step foot in here, too scared to even imagine what might lie behind the closed, black doors.

Umehito looks at her pointedly, only getting her full attention after several minutes have passed by.

"What happened..? It's unlike Maria to send you out on errands personally…" He asks, concern deeply evident in his voice.

Right as she went to sign the beginning of her sentence, a loud *thump..!* was heard from the door leading into the third music room. She jolted nervously, instinctively grabbing Umehito's hand with her own shaking one.

"Stay here…" He said quietly, smiling reassuringly at her and gently removing her hand. She nodded but only let him leave after she'd hid better, behind the dark purple curtains on the sides of the room.

Peaking out ever so slightly, Midnight was just able to see Umehito's form opening the door up enough to poke his head through. She could hear fine though, of course. Having one sense missing means that the others are heightened to make up for it.

"Hmm~? What do we have here? Fufufufu… Suoh-kun, how interesting…" He chuckled, using his dark facade to spook the poor blonde.

"AAAAAAAAGH..!" Said blonde screamed, soul floating from him.

"Senpai…" Haruhi sighed, pulling his soul back down. "First the twins haul you through here after Kyouya, and now you're flipping out over Nekozawa-senpai's entrance… What's gotten into you this time?"

"OH HARUHI~!" The idiot we all know and love cries, now behind the poor Tanuki-girl and hugging her tightly. "Poor naïve Haruhi! That's not Nekozawa-kun! It's the phantom! I saw it with my own eyes earlier outside of my classroom!"

Haruhi just tunes him out, questioning why she even asked in the first place. Midnight, on the other hand, cringes and hides fully behind the curtains.

"Really, Tamaki… Enough with this 'Phantom' stuff… It could have been another one of Nekozawa-san's acquaintances…" Kyouya commented, smiling politely at Umehito.

"Yeah Tama-chan! You're scaring me and Usa-chan!" Hani says, clinging to Mori and said pink bunny.

"Ah…" Mori adds.

"**Way to go boss!" **Hikaru and Kaoru mock, flashing him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"B-B-B-BUT!" Tamaki gives up, retreating to his emo-corner... "Not believing me… Some friends…" He mumbles, poking his many bouncy mushroom tops.

"Oh..?" Nekozawa speaks. He quietly closes the door behind him and leans against it. "There are rumors of a phantom? Are there any sightings or descriptions~?" He inclines, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, apparently…" Kyouya glances at Tamaki, "Originally students would say they could hear eerie music wafting through the Garden maze during breaks, or lunch… Now, however, Tamaki has supposedly 'interacted' with it…"

"Yes!" Tamaki springs up, gently grabbing one of Umehito's shoulders. "It gave me a note from Maria BonFleur today! At first I thought it was you, but when I told it that I was happy it could be friends with Maria-Hime, it just bowed and walked away! I grabbed the look-alike's shoulder to try to ask it to stay after delivering some sweets, but it froze up for awhile…" He paused for dramatic effect, "When it looked up at me… All I could see was icy contempt..!" He shudders.

Umehito now just nods, understanding things perfectly well. "Yes, it seems we're dealing with a real Phantom Suoh-san… Good luck~! Fufufufufu~!" He leaves, messing with the poor blonde's head once more.

When he opens the doors and shuts them behind him again, Midnight knows she's in for a brisk scolding. Surprisingly enough, Umehito just sits on the couch and calls her over. While walking towards him though, she makes note of the very tired expression on his face. He's also taken off his dark attire.

Now she knows this is serious.

Midnight removes her cloak as well before going and gracefully sitting at his feet. Her hands instinctively mold around his, feeling every crevice or pattern that's there. He also runs his fingers through her long tresses instinctively, both of them being used to doing this in the darkness.

"Midnight…" He speaks low, feeling her nod her head in affirmation. "I think you should… Stop playing the Ocarina for now…"

And once again, Midnight's world gets a little bit darker...

* * *

**Author's Note: Ch.2 DONE~!**

**SOOOOO glad that I could work on this! ****YES, this IS a KyouyaxOC story. No, it may not end how you think it might.**

**Not answering any questions here this time… Other than the fact that I DO have awesome cousins like Umehito!**

**Ok, well… Thanks everyone who reads this! I will get back to reviewers each chapter, but I had this one done before I even posted the first one, so we'll see how things go according to my busy schedule… ^^'**

**With Tragic Love,**

**-De**


	3. Please

"Talking…"

"**Both Twins!"**

'SIGNing' (not singing)

_***Sounds!* (or with ..!),**_

'_Thinking'_

**Reading things**

_~Flashbacks~_

_Stressed words_

_**REALLY stressed words**_

_**Specifically **__defining__** something**_

_**(May be **_**in **_several__ different _forms)

**Disclaimer:**

Midnight/Me..?: 'We don't own this anime or manga. We're only using pieces of our real life and our fictional one to secretly let out some pent up emotions… Please, do enjoy our story…'

**WARNING: Bad language throughout the story, Dark content as well. Reader's discretion (SP?) is advised… Rated M for Mature Audience, but this does not mean anyone older than some age. Anyone who wants to read this, can. All I ask is that you respect my privacy and that if you cannot stomach certain things, not to read this. Also, if you do not like this story, then please, do not review. Just leave.**

**Song inspiration: If I only were a goth, Voltaire~ Freaking, LOVE, this song! xD (Sung in the tune of 'If I only had a-' songs from Wizard of Oz)**

'_**With my hair up, I'd look fancy,**_

_**Like Siouxie and the Banshees,**_

_**With silk or velvet cloth~**_

_**Dressed in boots, never sandals!**_

_**And the room would be lit with candles,**_

_**If I only were a goth~!**_

**Chapter Dedication: To my lovely Mari for her advice and support! I really hope you reconsider this story!**

**Obviously real or fake things will be pointed out at the bottom AN. (Depending on my memory)**

* * *

_Chapter 3; Please… Midnight's P.O.V_

He took it.

The only thing I held dear other than he himself, now rested in a glass case in the Black Magic club room. My dear Ocarina, my _Space_… Captured.

It's been a whole day and a school one since then, meaning that tomorrow morning is the day I have to be at Mr. Suoh's club to deliver my sweets before high-tailing it out of there. I haven't ignored Umehito, nor am I upset with him, but I do feel incredibly stupid for playing out in the open like that…

This is all my fault…

Big Sis _had _found out about the rumors, and as soon as I was home that evening all hell broke loose… If Umehito hadn't taken Space, I'm sure it'd be in shambles by now… Her mother threw a fit, like usual, saying that I shouldn't be wasting my time with such pathetic things. I didn't have any talent for it anyway.

I have to agree. I'm so used to hearing things like this that I've learned to accept it. She reasons that they think I'm some ghost because of the terrible music I play sounds like the wails of banshees. I nod silently, just agreeing to see if she'll stop.

I was wrong. She exploded into a rant on how if anyone ever found out, our family names would be ruined and it'd be entirely my fault. She wishes I wasn't born a freak, something she says almost every time we speak, and stares at my black lips while doing so. Hating me for them. Hating me for everything.

I simply frown, now putting the last cake into the oven. My step-mother and Big Sis are now at the spa resort, leaving me to my thoughts and duties. I can't say I like being alone, but I don't really _dislike_ it either… It lets me think back on things, get things done faster, or even lets me relax at times if I'm not already busy. Right now though, I'm simply trying to make these cakes into works of art…

I'm not exactly the best cook –my newly made burns and cuts could tell you that- but with the best ingredients, old-fashioned recipes, and being able to read Russian writing, I think I've done an alright job… Putting on icing and doing the designs was easy enough with the right stencils, but the real problem was making sure the cakes were even and had been stacked right.

When I was little, I had a lot of fun cooking actually… Poppa and I would stay up all night making meals or baking sweets, and even if we made a huge mess we would just smile and enjoy our time spent with one other. I miss those times…. I miss actually wanting to do things…. But most of all, I miss my Poppa…

Oh, well… Right now I have a job to do… Maybe later I can reminisce about the past, but for now, I have cooking, cleaning, and finally doing my own homework before I can even think about anything else… *sigh* I'm already dreading tomorrow…

_The next day: In the afternoon_

Like I thought, today has already been a handful… Umehito grabbed my hands in the early morning, causing me to pull back in a silent hiss. He then dragged me by the robes to the nurse's to get my hands properly bandaged and to take a look at any _other_ injuries on my person… Adding a few bruises and a busted lip that went unnoticed from before, one could say I was pretty banged up.

Honestly though, I'm just glad it isn't worse this time…

Walking up and down steps was hard enough without having to carry large cake dishes in my bandaged hands, but even if I was stronger it'd still be a hassle… With Umehito's help though, I didn't have to carry all of the dishes upstairs, but as soon as we were in front of the club room doors, I froze up.

"Don't worry…" Umehito soothingly said, "Now that Space is safe in the club room, it won't matter nearly as much if they actually see you… Just try not to stay too long, ok? I don't want Maria to have any more reasons to cause you trouble… Get in and get out, but be safe either way…" He gently nudged me forward before leaving into the shadows.

I blushed nervously of course… Happy that he was ok with letting me do this, but afraid that everything wouldn't go as it was so easily said… This time I couldn't just hide in the shadows or behind Umehito's robes. Now it was just me. Just like it always is when he isn't there to help me…

'_Breath…'_ I tell myself. Lightly parting my ashen lips to take in the precious oxygen, I carefully flip my hood up and gather one of the cake platters in my hands. It's not time for clubs to officially start yet, so I should be able to get out of there before any guests arrive… At least, I hope so…

*Knock knock*

I tapped the door loudly with the tips of my Mary-Janes, hoping the sound was loud enough for someone to hear yet all the while wishing they'd just ignore it…

The latter wasn't granted…

"Hello?" A slightly taller figure than my own cloaked one stepped out, looking down at me. "Ah, yes… You must be Miss BonFleur's… _servant…_" He added, probably figuring that it was unlikely.

I simply nod my head to him and then to the other platters, signaling the want to bring such things into the safety of the room. He understands and makes a gesture inside the room as a much taller figure enters my limited line of sight.

"Mori-Senpai, please help this person with the many cakes… There's no way someone could carry them all in by themselves like this…" He notes, suddenly staring at my hands.

'!' I flinch as this older teen, Mori-Senpai, takes the cake out of my hands. Distraught, I go to pick up another one, just to see it vanish before my very eyes again. I can't help but feel fearful. Are they playing a game? Teasing me by not letting me fulfill my duties..? I don't understand…

"Now now, as hosts we can't simply let an injured person attend to us, it wouldn't be very civilized would it..?" This man, I think his name was Kyouya, comments as I back up a bit.

"Please, do come in…" He makes a grand sweep of his hands to the double doors as rose petals swirl around the hall.

"_**Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club~!"**_

Instantly, I try to make it seem as if I'm unfazed. Picking up the last cake on the floor this time, I simply bow my head and walk past him, probably surprising him by my lack of words and/or awe.

Sorry, I just simply don't care for this unnecessary grandeur… In fact, I'd be perfectly fine if he'd had just simply let me open the door myself.

All of this was making me paranoid… I wasn't used to being treated like a guest, let alone a _human_… I quickly scurry over to the table where the rest of the cakes were seemingly put, awkwardly avoiding the small blonde boy staring up at them in childish wonder. I didn't know why they had a child here, and frankly, I was afraid to find out…

Right as I went to turn around though, I found myself backing up against the table a bit as two red-headed twins stood in my way. I hid my hands behind my back and kept my gaze to my feet, not wanting any _more_ attention towards those areas.

"Hey, boss!" One of the twins spoke up, trying to look up into my hood. I nervously ducked my head down further.

"Do you really think this is the phantom?" The other said, lightly holding up a piece of my long robes. I flinched.

"**Looks pretty human to us…"** They both chimed, shrugging their shoulders before looking over in the direction of a seated figure.

I immediately recognized who it was and flinched again, but this time I bowed in his direction. As I stood back up, I realized he had started to get up before he froze, looking at me strangely. I wondered why he was staring at me like that… Almost as if I had done something _right…_

"Here we go again…" Sighed that boy from yesterday, Haruhi.

"Of course it's not a phantom, you foolish doppelgangers! Anyone who can see that I'm the King here couldn't possibly be a lost soul!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, now surprisingly standing right in front of me.

The blonde teen then grabbed my hands, but this time I was ready for it. Umehito had already warned me about how touchy some of the boys in this club were, and he also helped me get accustomed to random hugs, hand holding, and pats on the shoulder, back, or head…

Unfortunately though, that didn't make it any less uncomfortable…

"Now, good sir! I must apologize for any rudeness earlier, thinking you were a phantom was certainly outrageous…" He awkwardly said.

"Please, to make up for it, why don't you stick around and have some tea and cakes with us hosts for the day? After all, you brought them here to share!" Mr. Suoh then smiled.

He smiled so naturally… What a strange thing to do when meeting a complete stranger… And those eyes… Are they really that warm for everyone..? Even though they think I'm also a boy, I can't help but feel extremely curious when around them…

Well, I'm not going to find out today… I cannot stick around. I have to get out of here now or I'll be trapped in a room full of loud noises and a large amount of people in it… So, I ease my hands away from him, careful of the bandages, and slightly shake my head in the negative.

"Eh? What do you mean? You're not still upset with the twins are you?" The accusation receiving a 'Hey!' from said twins. "They won't bite! Don't worry!"

But I have to go… I shake my head once more and bow again, hoping this time he'll let me go.

"B-but..!" Right as he's cut off, I suddenly find myself staring at someone's back… Kyouya's by the looks of it.

"Tamaki, this man is obviously not comfortable in your presence and is probably late for some errand… It wouldn't be kind to keep a servant hostage…" He then turned away from the pouting teen and looked slightly down at me. "Thank you for taking the time to deliver these sweets… We'll be sure to let Miss BonFleur know how they are… Good day."

His glasses flashed and I immediately did another quick bow and scurried off, grateful to be away from such contradicting personalities… That man, Kyouya, is one I'll probably have to be cautious around… He just seems so…

Calculating…

Like he knows something –or everything- that others don't… It sends shivers down my spine as I walk out of their club room and to the next, down stairs and through another door to the Black Magic Club.

Darkness and silence greets me and I welcome it. Umehito is still gone though so I simply remove my cloak and let my wavy hair fall down to my upper-thigh, running my fingers through it to take any knots out.

Today has been long and taxing, but it was worth it… I finished my tasks with little problem and met some strange individuals, yet I didn't really mind being near them like other people…

I supposed they reminded me of a closely-knit family… Mr. Suoh was definitely a father-like or brotherly type of figure, that's for certain. Even _if_ he argued with some of the others…

Those twins made me uncomfortable though… Something about them frightens me a bit, but it could just be because they're awful loud and touchy…

I don't like being closed in…

Haruhi seemed like a nice boy… I wonder how he got roped into _that_..? He seemed like he was enjoying it though, so I guess they can't be all that bad… Oh, what am I saying? I shouldn't let my curiosity get the better of me, but…

They seemed so different and welcoming… All of them with a different personality, yet they act like the best of friends. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be a part of that group… Hmm, for now though I think I'll keep to my shadows and quietly observe if Umehito will let me…

Big Sis doesn't need to know, right? She doesn't even go all the time because of her stupid parties or 'shopping dates' with her 'girlfriends…' Yes… I'll just watch from a distance and maybe doodle some things on my whiteboard to pass the time if I get bored…

How exciting though… I feel like a small child when they first go outside… I can't even remember the last time I was so eager to try something new. Oh, back to my previous assumptions earlier though…

The tallest one, Mori-Senpai I think he was called, didn't speak much so I'm not quite sure about him but he did help me out quite a bit with the cakes… I guess I can relate to him somewhat at least…

That 'child' that was in the room concerns me a bit… He _was_ wearing the high-school uniform. I wonder if maybe he really is a student..? Maybe he just has some growing problems or something… It's not impossible.

And last but not least… Kyouya. I don't know his last name, but I believe he's probably one of the wealthier families in this school… He's intimidating, rich, handsome, and calculating, but no matter how hard I try thinking about it, there's always something that's missing…

Earlier I thought I should definitely stay away from him, but for some reason my mind keeps trailing back to his actions or words… They were so well said, as if he'd practiced them over and over, yet something was lacking. His words were too cold, distant, and oddly polite… Something about him makes me feel nervous but in a way in which I only want to learn more…

This is certainly an interesting group of people…

*_Creak~_*

"A-Ah… Miss Midnight Pavelevna, h-how great it is to be in your sights… I-I was just coming to get my books." One of the first years has just entered…

For some reason the other members seem to think that I might as well be some kind of dark spirit because I was 'Cursed at birth…' My appearance and lack of vocal cords are the inspiration for this ridiculous theory…

I simply nod in his direction. There's no reason to write anything or sign, or even smile… They're all too afraid of me to be anything like a _real_ friend… As soon as he's gathered his things he's back out the door. I probably won't see him for awhile.

This reminds me again of how silly it is to think these 'Hosts' are different, but I just have to try! My curiosity will only grow if I don't see it for myself… I… I _want_ to have hope in _something_… Even if it's only doomed to fail and to cause me more pain...

I _have_ to keep trying… For Poppa…

I let a smile ghost across my face until I see it in the mirror above one of the shrines. It goes as quickly as it came, being replaced by a scowl and then a wince as it tugs on the delicate skin near the busted area. Oh, if only I could at least _look_ normal… Being a mute would at least be a bit easier for me then.

Another creak from the door, but this time I don't turn. I don't want to see another frightened face anytime soon…

"Ah~ There you are! I thought you'd come here after your job… So, how did it go..? No one harmed you, did they?" Umehito surprises me as he easily strides across the room to stand behind me, brushing my hair with his own fingers.

I shook my head no at the last question, but wrote on my whiteboard for the first and held it up for him to read.

**It was fine actually, but… Can I ask you something..?**

"Ah, that's great news! I was getting a bit anxious actually… Now, yes… Go on." He replies, pausing in his comforting strokes.

**Can I see them again? Something about them makes me curious… Please...**

I could tell he was nervous about what I had said… Maybe it _was_ a bad idea… I just hoped he wasn't mad at me or something… I got even more concerned when he sighed and hugged me by the shoulders and neck.

"You do realize how dangerous this is, right..? What if Maria or that witch found out? Now you know I won't deny you anything that you're confident in, but are you sure about this? I'll only help if your sure…" Before he had even finished speaking I was hugging his arms back and nodding my head yes.

**Definitely! I'll only observe, I promise! Besides, with Big Sis being gone all the time it shouldn't be a big problem… As long as I stick to the shadows I should be fine! Spasiba,* Umehito!**

He chuckles, a good sign, and stands to face me. I look up at him excitedly as I hold out the board again even though he's already seen it.

"Yeah, yeah… Pazhalusta, Midnight…"* Now we're both smiling and I write one more thing on the board before yawning and signing 'Let's go home.'

**I'm so happy…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ch. 3, Complete.**

**Ok, so… I feel as if this was really short, but I was running out of time and I have a slight headache and a banged up… Well, everything… -.-' Honestly, I can end up getting hurt by simply staying still. The pain just comes to me like I'm some Masochistic Magnet… DX**

**Spasiba –Thank you**

**Pazhalusta –You're welcome**

**Both are in Russian. French will probably only be used when writing and/or signing to Tamaki, Her un-named Step mom, and Maria… Won't happen that much though. Actually, the only other time it will be used is when or if she decides to talk to her late mother in her head –asking questions that stay unanswered of course…**

**Russian will ONLY be used when talking about her family, with Nekozawa at times, and the same thing with her Poppa like the French with her mother…**

**I really hope this chapter doesn't suck… Kyouya is bound to be OOC at some points, but you also have to remember that Midnight is technically myself in anime/story-form so the way she acts or what she thinks are pretty much my thoughts exactly. Adding to this, since Midnight's a mute, the chapter will most likely seem more bulky then spaced out... Oh well, that's just how it has to be.**

**So no judging.**

**Also, I'm going to tell you right now that updating will be random, but HOPEFULLY at least every three weeks… I know I suck.**

**I'm so tired… But I love you guys… So basically, if I die I give this story to Kaoru because she knows me best of all… xD Hopefully it won't come to that though, yeah?**

**With Tragic Love,**

**-De**


	4. Wishful Thinking

Ok, I'm not going to waste a lot on writing an apology up here for being gone so long, but yeah, I'm sorry. I've honestly just been in a strange place recently…. Also I seem to be taking blows left and right… Not like bad news, but I keep getting hurt I guess…

I have no luck…

"Talking…"

"**Both Twins!"**

'SIGNing' (not singing)

_***Sounds!* (or with ..!),**_

'_Thinking'_

**Reading things**

_~Flashbacks~_

_Stressed words_

_**REALLY stressed words**_

_**Specifically **__defining__** something**_

_**(May be **_**in **_several__ different _forms)

**Disclaimer:**

**Kyouya: Well, seeing as this is a website with the name 'Fiction' actually in it, I'll leave you with the implied common sense it takes to figure out that not everything you read here is rightfully owned or even true for that matter…**

**WARNING: Bad language throughout the story, Dark content as well. Reader's discretion (SP?) is advised… Rated M for Mature Audience, but this does not mean anyone older than some age. Anyone who wants to read this, can. All I ask is that you respect my privacy and that if you cannot stomach certain things, not to read this. Also, if you do not like this story, then please, do not review. Just leave.**

**Song inspiration: Declaration by David Cook (Because I've found someone to try for...)**

**'It's my declaration  
****To anyone whose listening  
****You're my inspiration  
****As I stand alone against the world-  
****Cause you love,  
****And you bleed,  
****And you stole my soul to set me free  
****It's my declaration~!'**

**Chapter Dedication: To anyone who has ever been afraid… Of anything, even yourself… Please, just keep striving for a better life..! Trust me, it's worth it…**

**Obviously real or fake things will be pointed out at the bottom AN. (SPECIAL TRUTH ALERT)**

* * *

_Chapter 4; Wishful Thinking: Umehito's P.O.V_

I sigh tiredly as my gaze drifts downwards to the sleeping figure on the car seat and my lap. Midnight is breathing calmly, already out cold.

'_Poor girl…' _I think, smiling down at her.

She isn't used to being near so many lively people like this, but… I'm so proud of her right now. I was honestly shocked and worried at first when she asked me that favor, but seeing that light in her eyes and how she absentmindedly smiled, I _knew_ this was for the best…

One cannot explain the guilt I feel about my Midnight's living situation with words… I want to help her. I want to protect her. I want to get her away from those horrible people… If only she'd let me… She's too scared to do anything about it and it's not like she can really _say_ anything. Plus, she made that damn promise so many years ago, even before I had first met her…

That promise is the biggest thing that stands between her and her freedom, but… Unfortunately it's also one of the only things giving her hope for the future.

Oh, what am I to do with such a stubborn woman..?

For now I suppose I'll just carry her into my mansion and make sure she's taken good care of before retiring for the night… The maids will handle her clothing and decide where she'll be sleeping, but I'm almost certain she'll end up somewhere in or near my room before dawn breaks…

Heh, honestly… I'm just happy as long as she is…

_Indistinct Time-Frame: Midnight's P.O.V_

I had another nightmare again…

Or was it just a 'night-dream' gone horribly wrong..?

I was in a room somewhere dark, like all the lights in the world suddenly vanished, and it was hot… Melting temperature really. I was lying on a bed much like mine at home, but I would thrash around every few minutes because of the heat.

Sweat trickled down my face, a cold washcloth slowly drying out as my skin tried to absorb any moisture near it. I couldn't get up for some reason and my heart was beating wildly as my eyes snapped open. I was going crazy, I'm sure of it…

Some strange voices kept circling through my mind and I realized they were my own, taunting me… Telling me I was too weak, too stupid, too incredibly useless to even save myself… That… I was going to die if I couldn't call out for help…

I tried! I tried so hard! My hands were around my neck as I struggled to even take a breath, yet only a dry silence came from me…

_Everything _was silent…

It was maddening. The only noise came from the horrible things my own mind would tell me and even then, it was too quiet… It got to the point of which I was clawing at my throat to try to get myself to make a sound before I woke up.

Only, when that happened, my arms were being pinned down by Umehito's medical staff and it looked as if the maid that was probably checking up on me was about to die of fright. Her eyes were wide yet the pupils small and she was holding her face as she stared at me.

What did I do..?

As I try to take a breath I wince and look down at the blankets and my hands since the lights were still on. What I see is terrifying.

Have you ever had a dream where you were doing something active and you woke up still doing the motions of it or something..? Well, apparently it can be very dangerous as well…

My hands had traces of blood on the fingers and the blankets were spotted with it as well. I can only imagine what my neck looks like as the doctors hurriedly apply what I can only assume are ointments and bandages to it… I also think I'm in some sort of shock because I can tell the staff is trying to talk to me or get a response other than blinking, but I'm not hearing anything other than what I'm thinking right now…

Then suddenly, I'm not thinking anymore…

_No one's P.O.V_

A teenage girl is being wheeled into an I.C.U room right now in a prestigious hospital. Faint beeps can be heard over the stressed squeaks of doctors' shoes and the opening of doors, but what really stands out is the time.

2:33 A.M

A few of the girl's family members are now waiting in one of the front rooms, one particular boy pacing the floor. Umehito Nekozawa seems understandably frantic right now as he throws his cloak on the ground angrily and continues pacing, his parents trying to gently coax him to calm down.

A doctor is waiting at the side on his phone, trying to get in contact with this mysterious step-mother. He grumbles to himself, wondering when she'll pick up.

The girl, obviously Midnight, is being fixed up behind closed doors as these things occur. Luckily nothing was scratched up that bad at all. The worst things were because of shock and exhaustion seeing as the scrapes on her neck were shallow and barely bruised. She'd have to wear special bandages for at least a week, but it was much better than having to get surgery.

After awhile a few other doctors wheel Midnight to another room and soon enough, Umehito and his parents are allowed in.

"She's awake, but you have to be careful not to provoke her too much, alright?" The doctor, a Mr. Ootori, said with a powerful voice. The three nodded silently and bowed in respect before entering the room.

"Midnight…" Umehito sighed into an immediate hug. He was most likely the most worried of them all.

'I'm ok, I promise…' She signed back as he sat up. She tried to smile but it only turned into a wince and a small rasp before Umehito handed her a cup of water. 'Thanks.'

"Oh, Midnight dear… We were all so worried… Thank god it was only a small accident…" Mrs. Nekozawa sobbed, coming over to sit beside Midnight and hold her hand.

Midnight's eyes widened in shock at the show of affection and turned to Umehito for a second. She'd never really seen all that much of his mother since she was busy, but even the small encounters weren't enough to prepare her for the refreshing amount of sincerity in her voice.

She'd never have guessed that all this time the classy business lady was also a warm-hearted person, and… That she'd had already accepted Midnight a long time ago…

'It was just a nightmare that went too far… I wasn't used to that bed, probably.' She awkwardly made up. She honestly wasn't sure why it went so far this time… Usually it's only a small scratch on her arm or stomach…

"Yes, but still… You were at our home when this happened…" Mr. Nekozawa sighed, face heavily ridden with guilt, "What if it had gone differently and the maid hadn't found you?"

Midnight had never thought of it that way… She would have died, most likely. Having just realized this and seeing an actual _family_ being so caring toward her, Midnight couldn't help but feel as if she'd actually be safer with them than with her Step-mom and sister. It made her heart beat strongly and a small smile find its way to her lips.

Then… She suddenly fell faint.

Umehito effortlessly caught her by the small of her back and gently leaned her against the bed, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, Mr. Ootori and some of his staff rushed in and forced them out.

"I warned you..!" He shouted. Not angrily really… More, exasperatedly.

Umehito practically flew to the windows again and tried not to scream out or act irrational as he watched them try to get her heart beating regularly again.

She wasn't in danger of a still heart beat, but it was beating too strongly for her frail body and condition that it could have burst if it kept going…

It'd be wishful thinking if she wanted to go back to school tomorrow…

By the time everything was back to normal, Midnight was on a breathing machine and was asleep as Umehito brushed her long hair and his parents talked to Mr. Ootori.

"We'll try to get in contact with her Step-Mother for now, but seeing as you're the closest family she has right here, I need you to sign her medical prescriptions and other authorizations so that we know she has the right insurance."

"Yes, thank you Ootori-san, but I'd be more cheerful to speak with you under different circumstances…" Mr. Nekozawa spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway though, I'll sign these papers and let my family go home, but… Does she really have to stay for the whole week?"

"I'm afraid so… Some of our professionals want to keep an eye on her, and besides… The fabric on those bandages around her neck can get itchy, so we'll need to keep constant watch. Otherwise, things could get infected… I assure you though she's in good hands. I have the best medical staff on the board right now and I'm even having my youngest son come over for evening shifts to get acquainted to what he might be working with later on." Mr. Ootori flashed a business-perfect smile and shook hands with Mr. Nekozawa.

"Great. I couldn't be happier…" After that, the essential papers were signed and the Nekozawa family had to leave.

Umehito was the last out though and he gently laid his discarded cloak over her before going towards the door.

"Goodnight, my silent Belle…" He smiled sadly and closed the door before catching up with his parents in the car. "Ok, let's go home…" He softly spoke, his mother grabbing his hand in comfort.

"We're so proud of you… You were very brave, son." Umehito's father called, patting him on the shoulder.

"She'll be ok, and we'll take you to see her every day! She'll really appreciate you being there for her…" His mother smiled, tears ready to spill again yet her eyes shined with kindness.

Umehito just smiled back, choking on small chuckles as he looked back up at his parents.

"No… She really appreciated _you_ being there for her today… I will always be there for her." And they went home…

_The next day: Midnight's P.O.V_

I wonder why I even had those dreams? Was it because I was nervous about something? Was I afraid of what I wanted? To be among those people? Maybe my mind was telling me it was too soon, and this is its way of proving that..?

Oh well, I'm here now…

My step-mother called earlier. She talked to me after a bit, but when I say talked, I mean yelled. She was furious because I was here, saying things about maids and the house and how I should have just sucked it up or had stayed home. I didn't reply of course, I couldn't…

Usually –if she's calling, that is- I tap the phone or make brief clicking sounds with my tongue to let her know I'm listening. Then again, when she's like this, there's no silence in between breaths for me to even try!

I waited awhile for her to stop and let me go or for her to simply leave without notice, but… What I ended up with were just long strings of insults, curses, and threatening promises that only made it harder not to cry. I didn't though, and eventually she just got tired of hearing herself talk and hung up.

One can't express how relieved I felt when this was done…

As the evening rolled by, I grew bored and annoyed with my bandages… I struggled to reach them so I could readjust to better comforts, but my arms had been bound to the bed a bit and I could only stretch so far. Damn, you stupid doctor! Why did you have to make this so hard for me?

While distracted by my restraints, I failed to notice the tall, lean figure of a teen slip through the door and sit across from me. Pen poised and ready to write in a black notebook, I only really noticed him when he coughed to get my attention.

Giving a jolt, I did my best to sink into the bed as an embarrassed blush flooded my face. He chuckled, only making it worse.

"Well, hello. I'm just an assistant for now, but I'll be here all week." He started, "My father, your previous and regular doctor, seems to have _left out_ any and all info about you other than why you're here…"

Is it just me or did he just twitch behind those glasses..? And why is he so familiar?

"Anyway, I'm going to ask you some simple questions to benefit myself and so that I can maybe be of more use to you… Is that alright?" He smiled when he spoke, as if he were trying to comfort me…

I guess he took my blank stare as a yes though because after that he just started speaking again. I feel kinda bad for him though seeing as I won't be able to answer much…

"Starting off, what is your name..?" No answer. Calm.

"Your birth date?" No answer. Twitch.

"Your cell number?" Nothing. Another twitch.

"Relatives of any sort?" Silence. His glasses flash this time and he stands up, walking toward me almost angrily. Now I know who he is… Oops… I worriedly glance down at Umehito's robes covering me up and take a shaky breath.

"Why aren't you saying anything? These are simple questions, really… Answer me or I'll have to make you leave!" The man before me threatens.

I flinch back, scared of him. My restraints are noisily shaking from my fear and my mouth is dry… I never knew he, Kyouya Ootori, could be so very frightening…

"Ootori-kun, what on earth are you doing to her?" A nurse who was with me last night rushes into the room with a glass of water.

She unclasps one of my arms and hands me the glass before turning on him and blocking his eyes from piercing into me with their intensity…

"I was simply asking her some questions… It's her fault, she won't speak up!" He frowns, a bit surprised from what I can tell.

While there's a small silent pause, I quickly bring the robe under the hospital blanket and make it so he can't see what it is.

Eventually the nurse sighs and runs a hand over her face before telling Kyouya something quietly. I don't have to hear it to know what she's saying, and I also don't want to… Just looking at Kyouya's shocked expression tells me everything I need to know and I'm not scared anymore.

It's not his fault then… He wasn't told anything, and he didn't know what to expect when he came into my room today. For all he knew, I could've just been some insane person or some sort of substance abuser…

The nurse turns and smiles at me with a small bow. "Sorry about that dear… He's technically new…" She smiled teasingly and winked over to me before leaving.

Yet as I look to Kyouya, I'm surprised to see he's taken off his glasses and set them to the side. As I look at them on my bedside table, he sits in one of the side chairs and looks back up at me.

"Any normal person would make an idiotic, rambled apology, but since I'm not like most normal people, I'll just start with I'm sorry…" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Since I had a free hand, I boldly reached out and touched his own, making him stop fidgeting and stare slightly up at me. I just smiled at him, hoping to make him see that it was ok.

As I sat back up a bit straighter, I took a sip of water and set it aside. After that, I motioned for a piece of paper and something to write with. To my complete amazement, he handed me his own notebook and pen.

"Here. You can borrow this for now I suppose… I'll have to make sure you're better supplied next time though." He chuckled, looking a bit more relaxed than earlier.

I quickly wrote down the answers to his other questions before writing my first question for him.

**Midnight Pavelevna Belle, born October 1st, 1995 –I don't have a phone… I live with my Step-mother and her daughter… I have a very large family on my late father's side, but I'm only in touch with one branch…**

**Q.1: Why are you here instead of at school? You look only a little older than me...**

He read carefully, smiling at the last part. I was honestly curious though… I thought he was part of that Host Club…

"Ah, my condolences for your father… School is actually out by now, but that is a good question. I'm usually busy with a club I'm vice-president in, but this _is_ a family business after all. Also, yes, I am a year older than you." He soon remembered to put his glasses back on and afterwards proceeded to ask me more things.

"Do you have any allergies?"

**Not really, but I do have a problem with large amounts of light… That's why the room is dark.**

**Q.2: Do you know who I am now that you know my name?**

"That sounds familiar actually, but no. I don't quite yet… Belle, yes? That sounds French, but then… Your middle name is clearly Russian… Am I correct?" I just nod to confirm his thoughts.

**Q.3: Why were you sent to babysit me? Anyone else could have, right?**

"Well now, that's a bit more serious… My father gave me the direct order, which leads me to believe that you're most likely important or related to very important people… Oh, can I as-"

*Guilty, Beauty, Love~*

"Ah, what now…" His ringtone startles me, but the look on his face makes me suppress a small smile. "Sorry about that, that club I mentioned has an annoying 'King' and I have to take this…"

He flips open his phone as I signal that it's ok and goes out into the hall. This gives me the perfect opportunity to look through his little black book of secrets… I only flip back a few pages, but what I find really shocks me…

**Mystery Servant: Dressed like Umehito Nekozawa, (could be affiliated –most likely) has intense blue eyes according to Tamaki. Random injuries on hands leads me to believe he or she may be working with the outdoors or in a kitchen…Tall, at least a bit shorter than the twins, possibly an aversion to light.**

**Possible Problems: He or She hasn't spoken up since they've arrived… Is that an order or is this person just incredibly shy? Doesn't seem to be interested in the club room or the club itself, so they might be a Male, yet seems slightly feminine..? Works for the BonFluer family, so I probably won't see them ever again… This could be a big problem since Tamaki wants to learn more about being a 'common house servant.' That idiot…**

**Oh… He or She may be the rumored 'Phantom' we've been hearing about. Well, not recently. It seems to have 'vanished' mysteriously… I'll have to ask around.**

How could he be so critical? I was barely in there for a half hour! Oh no, no, no! Big Sis will have my _head_ if she finds out! Now that I read this though, I'm a bit self-conscious about my healing hands as well…

But wait… What if he keeps it a secret? Yes! He seems perfectly nice already… Sure, a bit scary, but he was so kind to me only moments ago! He wouldn't break the client-doctor confidentiality, would he?

Besides, all of the staff here are surprisingly courteous and no one has even looked at me strangely here… Are all hospitals so lively? Maybe it will be good for me to stay here for a week… Ah, Kyouya's back!

"Sorry about that, I have to go soon. Anyway, I was going to ask you about your lips… How did the nurses manage to sneak you makeup in a place like this?" He chuckled while I froze. I probably looked terrified…

Because I was.

So many people have left in disgust or fear because of the way I look. When people don't know why, they generally tend to fear the object or person causing the question. I don't know why, it's not like I'm contagious, but it has always brought me pain when asked.

So I look at him. With wide, frightened eyes as he finally looks back up. Like a deer in the headlights he goes to open his mouth, only to shut it with a startled and confused expression on his face. I can't move. I can't breathe.

"Kyouya~!" A voice suddenly bubbles through the doorway as we both jump, I now hiding behind my blankets and scooted as far from the teen as possible and he now looking at the door with his glasses flashing.

"Ah, Tamaki…" He sighs in relief as he glances back at me for a minute. I simply let my eyes close and try to relax as the intruder enters my room.

"I called you telling you I'd be here soon and you're still worki- Oh. Who's she Kyouya?" That's strange… As I lie here breathing calmly and listening to them talk, the King of the host club suddenly gets more serious and almost _somber _as he observes my supposedly resting form.

"She's a patient of mine while I'm in training…" Kyouya replies back and I feel myself getting sleepier by the minute as they continue talking.

"Really? But why? Is she going to be alright? You're taking good care of her, aren't you?" I hear him ask. This Tamaki… He doesn't seem that bad to me…

"Yes, Tamaki. I'm a professional after all. Even so, I cannot tell you why she's here seeing as I don't know everything yet, but I can say she'll make a full recovery… For now though, let's go so she can rest." He replied and I felt the notebook gently slip from my hands as I drifted off.

The last thing I heard was the book shutting and the door softly closing by a careful hand.

I wonder if these hosts are really who they seem to be, and if I can trust them in the first place..?

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ch.4, Done.**_

_**SPECIAL TRUTH: It IS possible for one to injure oneself while asleep, albeit rare. I personally have not, but a close friend of mine (not on here) has shown me some pretty scary scratches before… If you think it's not true, don't say anything. Keep your opinions to yourself unless you know everything about my life.**_

_**Sorry if I sound bitchy, but at least I'm being honest. If you don't believe me, oh well.**_

_**KYOUYA IS OOC. I KNOW. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE! IF NOT, THIS WOULD NEVER EVEN HAPPEN SINCE IT'S A FANFICTION.**_

_**YOSHIO OOTORI IS NOT OOC. HE'S AT WORK, HE HAS TO ACT NICE. NEKOZAWA'S ARE IMPORTANT TO HIS BUSINESS –EVEN MORE OF A REASON TO BE RESPECTABLE AND TRY TO DO WHAT'S BEST.**_

_**UMEHITO IS OOC PROBABLY. SHE'S HIS COUSIN, HE CARES. KIRIMI DOESN'T EXIST IN MY STORY, THAT BEING SAID, MIDNIGHT IS MORE IMPORTANT. END OF STORY.**_

_**So, yeah, thanks for reading guys~! I'm so happy to write on here… I really hope this story doesn't get deleted because of it's content… That would suck. Nothing is too violent right now, but the story isn't even half way done, so… ^^'**_

_**Please review~! Honestly, every time I see a new review I giggle like a small child… It just makes me so happy!**_

_**I hope I'm not forgetting anything… -.-'**_

_**With Tragic Love,**_

_**-De**_


	5. The Beginning of The End

I'm really sorry for all of you fans that have been waiting for awhile, but I've been going through a lot recently…

"Talking…"

"**Both Twins!"**

'SIGNing' (not singing)

_***Sounds!* (or with ..!),**_

'_Thinking'_

**Reading things**

_~Flashbacks~_

_Stressed words_

_**REALLY stressed words**_

_**Specifically **__defining__** something**_

_**(May be **_**in **_several__ different _forms)

**Disclaimer:**

Kaoru: De-chan doesn't own any of this other than the plot, OC's, and memories. Also, I'm only doing this because I'm her favorite twin~ (If you don't know why, you aren't who this is for. xD Hikaru is loved to, but that's 'me')

**WARNING: Bad language throughout the story, Dark content as well. Reader's discretion (SP?) is advised… Rated M for Mature Audience, but this does not mean anyone older than some age. Anyone who wants to read this, can. All I ask is that you respect my privacy and that if you cannot stomach certain things, not to read this. Also, if you do not like this story, then please, do not review. Just leave.**

**Song inspiration: I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz (Because I won't. Never Again.)**

_**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up'**_

**Chapter Dedication: To all the amazing authors on this site.**

PS: My favorite number is 5, so this is my favorite chapter to write… Also, this chapter is literally one of the most impo**rtant ones for the story… When (almost) everything is found out by the hosts~!**

**Obviously real or fake things will be pointed out at the bottom AN. (Not sure yet)**

* * *

_Chapter 5; The Beginning Of The End: Normal P.O.V_

Today was a Saturday. That meant no school, special plans, hanging out with friends, and even a bit of laziness…

Well, for normal people.

For a few specific people in this story though it meant work, boredom, troublesome friends, and even _more_ laziness. Although, in _her_ case, being lazy was all she was capable of at the moment…

The first section mentioned was for one Kyouya Ootori. His internal clock woke him up at just the right time and he slipped out of bed to get dressed for another day in training. A bit worn looking, Kyouya regretted doing an excessive amount of research late the night before. Even _if_ he found what he was looking for and _more_, he was still unhappy with his decision…

The second belonged to Tamaki Suoh. The happy-go-lucky guy woke up this morning with an oddly placed frown today and didn't know what to do with himself. For some reason his mind was somewhere else and it felt as if _he_ should have been to. So, he got on his casual clothing and called someone who was sure to put a smile on his face.

This person just happened to be our third contender, Haruhi Fujioka. She twitched at the sound of her house phone ringing and tried to tune it out with her pillow. The rings only seemed to get louder. Knowing she'd have to get it, Haruhi grumbled tiredly and walked into the main room of the house to answer it. Her father was already at work so she didn't have any other choice in the first place…

And last but not least, our lovely little Belle owned the fourth title. She blinked away her drug-induced sleepiness and just lied there in her restraints, nothing there she could reach or entertain herself with. Truly, a morning not worth mentioning…

Elsewhere, a more amusing and aforementioned conversation was happening…

"Hello..?" Haruhi mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"HARUHIIIII~!" The sudden howling of her name made her jolt away from the phone for a few seconds in shock. "You're awake! Great! Let's do something fun together today! Just you and me, father and daughter!"

She could just picture the idiot smiling goofily and rolled her eyes.

"No. It's too early, Senpai! Go bug the twins or something..!" Aaaaaaaand she hung up.

Tamaki was white as a ghost with his mouth hanging open, not expecting such an immediate brush-off. Haruhi just groaned, annoyed. She couldn't get back to sleep now and she had a strange feeling she wasn't done with the blonde quite yet today, so she went and took a nice hot shower before getting herself ready. Prepared for _any_ unwanted visitors.

As predicted, Tamaki Suoh was still bored. This meant that he would most likely ruin someone else's morning as well. _This_ meant that the twins were next on his list.

***Riiiiiiiiiiiing***

"Ugh… Kaoru, the phone…" A voice mumbled from under the blankets.

"Hikaru, it's your turn…" A softer sounding voice replied, shifting the other way around and burying his face in a pillow.

"Fine… It's Tono's ringtone anyway… He won't stop until we pick up…" So Hikaru lazily stretched his arm out and snatched up the device.

Flipping it open and on speaker, they were immediately assaulted by a slur of random babbling, yelling, and what sounded like sobbing all at the same time.

"**So what you're saying is Haruhi's tranny dad has locked her away in the house and she's been forced to clean the entire place? And she won't get to eat until he comes back and sees the house clean?" **The twins chorused in monotone.

"YES! EXACTLY!" Tamaki screeched, "You know how much Haruhi loves food! She's probably _starving_ right now!"

"Tono's right for once Kaoru! Haruhi's probably wasting away… We'll get the others Milord, just go buy something she likes to eat and we'll meet you there!" Hikaru ended the conversation before he could reply and scrambled up to get ready.

Kaoru, on the other hand, just sighed and shook his head. He knew better, but he'd do anything as long as Hikaru wanted to. That being said, he soon got up to get dressed as well and after awhile they were out the door.

The twins then called Mori-Senpai and told him everything. He simply replied with an 'Ah' and told them he'd take care of Hani-Senpai.

It only took an hour for them to all arrive at Haruhi's door, banging on it relentlessly. Tamaki stood to the side calling out for Haruhi with a picnic-sized bento that looked like it came from some gourmet kitchen –which, it probably did.

Hani stood at the front banging with one hand while his other was holding a cake-box and Usa-chan, the twins stood behind him knocking in a steady rhythm with both hands, and Mori stood behind them all patiently.

Eventually a tired voice rang out from the other side.

"If you don't stop knocking on that door right now," A yawn was heard, "I won't ever let you in again." And then it opened.

The small lock clicked and soon a slightly bed-headed Haruhi with jean shorts and a loose grey shirt was in the doorway, glaring at the people outside of it.

"Oh Haruhi! We've come to save you from starvation and free you from this cage you've been kept in all morning!" Tamaki cried, going in to hug her. She just stared blankly.

"What the hell are you talking about Senpai?" Haruhi deadpanned, "I just went to the store yesterday and I'm the one who locked the door…"

This caused everyone but Kaoru and Mori to comically sulk by kneeling in a ball on the ground.

"Tono said you were being held captive…" Hikaru hung his head, "And I believed him."

"Takashi woke me up earlier than usual for this and I even bought you a cake, Haru-chan…" Hani whimpered.

"B-b-but! You sounded so tired and upset on the phone earlier..! I just assumed…" Tamaki tried.

"I _was_ tired and upset earlier! You woke me up!" A sigh, "But I guess since you went through all the trouble to buy this stuff, you can come in."

Cheers were immediately sounded and she lead the way into her living room. The hosts sat around the table as Haruhi made tea and went about cutting up the cake and dividing the food up. As she came back to hand out the tea, she also gave them a small smile at the sight of the meal.

"Wow, thanks guys… Oh, Hani-Senpai, You remembered." She smiled at him when she sat between his cousin and Tamaki.

"Yep~! Haru-chan loves strawberries, so Usa-chan and I brought you a strawberry cake!" He giggled, wiggling in his spot. Takashi just gave her the strawberries off the top and smiled lightly down at her.

"Ah, thanks again…" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Well, Itadakimasu!" she called, pressing her hands together.

The others did so as well and they began to eat, Haruhi stopping and blushing cutely as she tried the delicious foods on her plate and the others laughing and talking the whole time. It was a happy, lighthearted meal and everyone was having fun. That is, until Haruhi noticed something off.

"Uhh…. Tamaki-Senpai? Where's Kyouya?" And everything stopped as the King paled.

"I completely forgot! Kyouya is working at his father's main hospital right now in order to train himself for what he'll encounter later in the business… Hmm, We should bring him something to eat!" He declared.

The others agreed and after eating, they gathered the remaining bento and few pieces of cake left and went off to the hospital. Tamaki sat silently in the limo beside Haruhi and the window as he thought about something else as well.

'_He'll still be taking care of that Raven-haired girl for the rest of the week… Until Friday anyway… I wonder if she's doing better? What if Kyouya was just lying for my sake earlier and she's really in critical condition..? She did have some strange bandage around her neck after all…'_

He worried over it for a bit longer when suddenly a hand touched his arm, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"You ok, Senpai? You look a little pale…" Haruhi spoke, a bit of concern lacing through her words. Tamaki simply smiled. Being serious was something he could manage at times like this.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little worried over someone Kyouya's in charge of in the hospital… He said she'll be fine though, so I just have to trust that." And he laid a hand on her head, smiling kindly this time.

Haruhi looked surprised by the answer and even blushed a bit as she stared up at him. _'Always Smiling.' _Two words she thought expressed the blonde in contradiction.

Because she knew that he was actually hiding a lot more than he let on.

"Hey, we're here!" Hikaru called, looking out the window. He got out first when the limo stopped and just stared at the place for a second before turning to wait on the others.

"Well, ladies first~!" Kaoru joked, gesturing for Haruhi and Tamaki to go ahead of them. Tamaki ranted for a bit but just led the way as the others followed.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A receptionist lady asked, smiling kindly at the group.

"Hello Miss, we're here to visit Kyouya Ootori and the room he's staying in… I'm his friend, Tamaki Suoh." He said gently, smiling charmingly as he finished.

The woman started at the name and nodded quickly typing in a few things before coming around the counter.

"Yes, of course Sir. Right this way." And she led them down the hall and through several others before they got to their destination.

_Earlier Today: With Midnight_

As it was mentioned earlier, Midnight had quite the uneventful wake up. Although, that was then… Later on, things took an interesting turn.

She sat and waited for awhile before a nurse came in and un-did her restraints. The nurse then handed her some water and a few prescription drugs to take with it. Afterwards, she stayed to watch her eat breakfast, strapping the girl back in when done.

"Sorry, but while we're out of the room, you have to be restrained at all times… It's just a precaution we have to take." She spoke carefully with a calming smile before leaving.

Midnight sighed quietly and resigned to staring at the notepad sitting on her lap since she was now upright. She was a bit irked that she couldn't even doodle now that she actually _had_ a notepad… Busied with her mental frustration, she failed to notice the shadow in the doorway.

"Ah… Now it makes a bit more sense… But you knew I'd find out eventually didn't you?" A smooth voice flowed in.

Midnight visibly jumped, but merely blushed and looked away as he came forward to sit in the bedside chair. She knew alright. Kyouya was infamous for knowing everything about everyone in school and out… It was only a matter of time.

Instead of letting her out of the straps and letting her reply with paper, Kyouya simply flipped to a page in his notebook and began reading things off.

"Midnight Pavelevna Belle. Currently living with the BonFleur's by adoptive marriage… Should be heir to the Belle family fortune but can't legally claim it until she turns eighteen. Relatives are a long list on your father's side but one particular group that caught my eye was the Nekozawa family." He paused, watching her carefully.

She just sat there though. His smug smirk slowly sliding off as she stared at her lap. Confusion swam behind his glasses as he flipped through to another page and began reading off again.

"Goes to Ouran Academy, class 2D with her cousin. Gone unnoticed for quite some time due to the identical robes she and Umehito Nekozawa wear in the Black Magic Club… Long, black hair, bright blue eyes, wears dark and light makeup, tall, seemingly thin, and has an aversion to bright places." He glanced at her again and blinked in surprise.

Midnight had inched Umehito's robes out from under the first blanket with her fingertips and was now clenching them in her hands. She also held a steadily piercing gaze to Kyouya's, as if he had struck a nerve and was being warned to watch his tongue.

"Connection between Maria BonFleur…" He began, but looked back up into those cold blue eyes. As they narrowed, he briefly saw pain and disappointment flash through them. "Yes, anyway…-"

And then Tamaki and the gang burst through the doors.

_Normal P.O.V –Present Time_

"Kyouya~! We brought you some lunch!" Tamaki sing-songed, twirling in-front of the spectacled teen and placing the bento on his lap. "We have cake to!"

"Tamaki, can't you see that I'm busy?" Kyouya deadpanned, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Hi Kyou-chan~! We thought you might be hungry, right Takashi?" Hani added.

"Ah, right…" Mori's voice called back.

"**Actually it was Haruhi that noticed you weren't there with us…" **The twins drawled.

"Sorry, Kyouya-Senpai… I thought you'd be busy…" Said Tanuki-girl replied sheepishly.

Throughout all of this, Midnight's eyes got wider and wider as she stared at the others in fear. She wasn't expecting to meet _all_ of them so soon!

Tamaki was the first to turn to her, and upon seeing her fearful expression, glided to her side and bowed respectfully.

"Now, now, princess! No need to look so frightened! We won't bite!" He then winked at her, "Unless you want us to, that is…" He charmed.

Midnight whimpered silently and hid her eyes with her hair, not comforted at all by his words. This caused the 'King' to falter slightly, but then… He saw her bindings.

"Kyouya! How dare you let a lady be tied up like this! What has she been doing all morning? Staring at the walls?" He huffed and undid the straps over her arms as she looked up in hope a bit.

"Tamaki, I would suggest you stop making a fool of yourself… She's a patient, remember..?" Kyouya sighed, annoyed that he couldn't keep her still any longer.

Midnight quickly grabbed the notebook and held it to her, nerves causing her to frown as she looked away from everyone.

"Kyou-chan, what's wrong with her..?" Hani tried to ask quietly. The others heard him though, yet Tamaki acted like he hadn't and continued trying to see Midnight smile.

"Well, that's a bit personal Hani-senpai…" He replied, standing up.

Kyouya walked over to the other side of the bed and stood facing everyone. He smiled his know-it-all smile and pushed up his glasses.

"Good morning everyone, this is Midnight Pavelevna Belle. You may know her as Maria BonFleur's _servant, _or The phantom…" He smirked as half of them flipped backing away a bit while others simply raised eyebrows.

Midnight looked up at him with a weak, suspicious glare before turning to the others and peering out from behind her bangs.

'_Wow…. They're so handsome… Is this what __**all**__ of the richest kids in school look like..? None of the other boys do…' _She blushed, her whole face going red due to her normally pale complexion.

"_**This**_** is that servant from earlier **_**and**_** the Phantom?!" **The twins chorused, **"But we thought it was a dude!"**

"Kyou-chan, if she works for the BonFluer's, why aren't they here..?" Hani pouted and Takashi agreed with a nod of his head.

"Guys, cut it out! You're scaring her!" Haruhi scolded, coming up to stand beside the bed. "She doesn't exactly scream 'Phantom' and it probably sucks with you guys calling her that!"

At this Midnight blushed even further and looked up all the way, showing everyone her bright –slightly widened –blue eyes. Tamaki's eyes softened a bit as he strode forward once more and stood in front of her as well.

"S-so… You're the one who gave me Maria-hime's message..?" He asked, she nodded, "Well… You're not scary at all!" Tamaki laughed lightly.

Midnight didn't know what to do. They were frightening and nice at the same time, yet Kyouya was slightly more threatening… She was afraid he would tell them everything before she could even get the chance to really observe them.

"Yes, well… She's also a student at the school and Umehito's cousin. Thus explaining the confusion between the two…" Kyouya commented, receiving several nods and 'ahh's' in response.

"Your Neko-chan's cousin?" Hani bubbled, hopping up at the foot of the bed and sitting down. "Do you live with him?"

Kyouya stared down at her to see what she would do, almost hoping she'd reveal her muteness right away. Instead, she just nodded in the negative and scooted back so there was more room between her and the hosts, clinging onto Umehito's robe he still had yet to take back.

"Hey, what's your name," Kaoru called, "Why do you hide yourself behind those ugly robes?"

"Yeah, I bet we could make you look more like a normal girl if you let us… Just give us some sizes and color choices and we'll see what we can do~!" Hikaru smirked, his eyes shining with mischief.

'!' Midnight started, looking slightly annoyed. She liked those robes and they were the only thing Maria didn't destroy or take since they covered her 'hideous, lanky form' and 'demon-like qualities' –meaning her lips and hair. She wasn't so shy when someone mentioned something she actually cared about.

Kyouya smirked as she reached for her marker and notebook but let it fall as she stopped half way and just shook her head again. She bowed her head to them in apology before looking over at Kyouya. He nodded and spoke once more.

"Well, she needs her privacy now, so if you'll excu-" He was cut off by Tamaki.

"Wait!" He wailed, "We can't leave yet! We brought you lunch and cake! And I… Well, I know it's probably not my place, but I brought her some to..!" He said in a determined face.

Midnight looked up completely in surprise as a plate was carefully placed on her lap and she looked over at Mori's calm face. He looked back at her seriously and a smile ghosted across his face.

"Eat." Mori said and she jumped at his deep voice. Looking all around, even Kyouya was silent as they waited with expectant smiles on their faces.

She shook nervously at first before slowly bringing her hands out from under the robes and blankets. Feeling the stares, she knew they were looking at the cuts and burns on her hands as she shakily brought the plate up with one hand and the spork with the other.

Tamaki smiled reassuringly at her as she looked at him again and spoke carefully.

"Really, it's for you… It's actually the least we could do for causing you so much trouble…" He sweat-dropped.

Midnight formed a small 'oh' with her mouth and felt guilty for making them feel like that as she scooped up a small bit of strawberry and cake. She was nervous as they kept staring at her but lifted the food up to her mouth before taking a bite.

The first thing they noticed was that her mouth didn't open as wide as normal when she ate the bit of cake, leaving a small smudge of icing on her upper lip. Second was the adorable look she made as the sweet taste hit her and they all smiled or smirked, reminded of Haruhi. Said girl sweat-dropped at the stares that even turned _to _her at the time.

The very next thing they all noticed was that the cake was on the ground and Umehito Nekozawa was standing between everyone and Midnight. Everyone except Kyouya of course…

"What is the meaning of this?! Who do you think you are coming into her hospital room like this?" He growled, hunched over slightly in anger.

The Nekozawa heir was out of his robes but entirely in black. His long, toned frame wrapped nicely in black jeans, a black wife-beater, and a black Hoodie. The hood now off his head and his blonde hair framing the angry glare on his face.

"Excuse me, Nekozawa-san." Kyouya interrupted, "They were merely stopping to bring me lunch and just happened to have an extra slice of dessert. We did not mean to bring any unwanted stress to you, Midnight, or your families." He bowed at the end, sealing his apology.

The other hosts caught on and hurriedly bowed as well, making Umehito sigh and Midnight feel guilty. She tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him with big eyes as the hosts stood up once more, watching the display. He sighed but shook his head with a smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead and to wipe away the icing from her face with his thumb.

"It's fine… I should apologize for startling my cousin and ruining her treat." He sweat-dropped, "She doesn't mind you being here so I suppose it's all right…"

The hosts were simply staring in awe, minus Mori and Kyouya. Who knew the 'creepy guy' Nekozawa had a heart? He just caved in at the sight of one girl, was she really that important to him?

"**Alright Nekozawa-Senpai!"** The twins broke the silence first with a thumbs up and a grin.

Other sounds of excitement were heard as Umehito sweat-dropped but it was nonetheless a comfortable atmosphere.

"Well, now that we've all been acquainted, my patient really does need her rest," Kyouya spoke up, "Nekozawa-san can stay, but you all have to leave since you're not family… I'll join you outside momentarily."

As the hosts left and waited in the hall, Kyouya turned back and spoke with Umehito quietly, glancing back at Midnight for awhile. The Nekozawa tensed up half-way through and clenched his fists at times but otherwise remained calm. After a while, Kyouya left to talk to his friends.

'What's wrong, Umehito-Kun?' Midnight signed, touching his face carefully as he sat at her side looking stressed.

"Ootori-kun has made some… _Arrangments –_Now that he knows more than he should…" Umehito sighed, not minding the cold touch of her hands.

'Arrangements? What do you mean?' She replied, looking nervous.

"He's saying that he'll keep it a secret that you and that _thing_ are step-siblings," He scowled, "But the catch is that he'll have to blackmail _her_ as well and that you'll end up working under him at the club."

Midnight's eyes widened and she froze, her hand half way through his blonde locks. She began to tremble slightly and Umehito pulled her into a hug, stroking her back soothingly as her breathing became ragged.

"Hush, my little Belle… It's alright. Maria won't be able to hurt you this way I suppose, and think about it… You can observe those insane club members while you're at it… Maybe this is a good thing, yeah?" He whispered, continuing to comfort her.

She nodded into his shoulder and tried to breathe easy. _'Big Sis won't like me being with 'Her hosts,' but I suppose if Ootori-san makes her agree to it she'll have no choice…'_Midnight thought.

'_After all, if it got out that I was more than just her 'servant' Maria's reputation would go down a bit… Especially since Big Sis isn't exactly the kindest to me…' _At the thought, she smiled nervously a bit and hugged her cousin back before parting.

"I've got to go now, I was only supposed to be here for a few minutes… Your step-mother and Maria will be here shortly, so be safe…" Umehito kissed her forehead after helping her into his black cloak and tucked her in before leaving swiftly.

She just laid there, bundled up warmly now that her hair was tucked in and the hood shielded her away from the lights in the room. Nervously glancing out the hall windows, Midnight saw Umehito bow to the hosts before leaving, the hosts looking back in at her afterwards.

"I am sorry I cannot join you all this weekend, but Father has trusted me to care for this girl… I'll see you all at the club next week along with a surprise, but for now you have to go. Maria-Senpai and Mrs. BonFleur will be here momentarily." Kyouya spoke evenly, pushing up his glasses at the end.

"Alright, take care Mon Ami~!" Tamaki called, waving as he ushered the others along. The rest said their goodbyes and soon they were out of sight.

"Thank goodness… Who knows what would have happened if Maria-Senpai had seen them all _here_…" He sighed, walking back in and checking the monitors.

**Ootori-san..? How do you plan on convincing Big Sis to let me join you at the club?**

Midnight held up the paper and he skimmed it over slowly before raising an eyebrow. She was confused as to what he could be curious of, but nonetheless wanted to know.

"Yes, well… All I really have to do is explain to her exactly what will happen if she doesn't allow you to come or you don't show up… Then the decision is up to her entirely."

**Well, I wouldn't mind helping at all, so… Tell her everyone will find out I'm her sister and she'll do anything to stop that from happening…**

Midnight looked away at that but Kyouya only nodded, humming in agreement before ripping out the sheets of paper that were already written on and shredding them up.

"That is so no one can read what we have talked about in this room. I understand the difficulties it would cause you if Miss BonFleur were to read it." He explained, smiling politely when she nodded in agreement.

After a small amount of time spent making sure Midnight was comfortable and the machines were holding up nicely, two figures walked through the door. One was shorter than the other, but each were ridiculously wealthy-looking and well-groomed.

"Good evening, Madame and Mademoiselle BonFluer… I am Ootori Kyouya, the son of this hospital chain's founder. I've been ordered to take care of Miss Belle this week in order to train for my future career." Kyouya bowed with a carefully perfected elegance.

"Nice to finally meet the Third Son of Yoshio Ootori… My late husband's family introduced me to him quite some time ago if I remember correctly. I've heard a lot about you from my daughter Maria here as well…" She smiled, nudging the girl.

"Mama, you're embarrassing me..!" She hissed, blushing, "Sorry about that, Kyouya-kun…"

"Not at all, I'm flattered to have made such an impression." He smirked like a true host with half-lidded eyes, making Maria blush even worse.

"Yes, well… We have a busy day today so let's get this over with… Maria." Madame BonFleur gracefully strutted to Midnight's bedside and peered down at her.

"Yes, Ma'am… Kyouya-kun, will you come outside with me to talk for a little while..?" She asked, batting her eyelashes while not exactly hiding the anxiousness in them.

"Certainly…" He replied, holding the door open for her before exiting.

Needless to really say, Midnight was frightened.

She laid there, looking down at her healing hands as the burning glare of her Step-mother pierced her skull. Midnight knew what would happen next, it was always like this…

***SLAP..!***

The sound echoed throughout the room as Midnight's hood fell back and an angry red hand-print formed on her face.

"How _dare _you embarrass our family like this!" Mrs. BonFleur screeched, "Do you _know_ how hard it is to keep up your father's reputation?!"

Midnight just stayed still, hair hiding her dark expression and her neck to the degree she was forced in.

The aristocratic woman wouldn't have it though and yanked her chin up so she was looking her in the eyes.

"It's not anyone else's fault you're a demon-child! I've given you a roof over your head, food to eat, and an education! To be repaid like this is an outrage! All I ever ask of you is to do what your told and try not to bring attention to you…" She scowled, staring at the girl's passive face and lingering on her lips, "You disgust me…"

She shoved her face back down and ordered her to keep her hood up before going to the door, fixing her hair and prepping a smile before she left.

Midnight didn't cry. She hadn't flinched when the hand hit her, or when the same hand dragged her up and shoved her away. She just sat there, not being able to make a sound or really even knowing what to do…

"Good news," A voice rang through the door as Kyouya re-entered, not looking at her, "I've 'convinced' Maria-Senpai to let you work for the club."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ch.5, Done**_

**GAH, THIS TOOK FOREVER! TT~TT I wasn't sure if it was good enough or not, and if you're an author, reading your own chapters over and over again gets boring and extremely tedious.**

**Anyway, I know the way Maria was acting may confuse quite a lot of you, but have you ever noticed a kid acting differently around their parents..? Maybe next time when you see some poor kid acting anxious near his/her father or mother, you'll rethink talking to them sometime or becoming friends with them… It could save their life. After all, the anxiousness could be because the mother's an alcoholic or the Dad's abusive and the child doesn't want anything to happen in public, just wanting to get out of there…**

**I know I may be over-thinking some things, but I know a LOT of kid's in my high-school with trouble back home…**

**Speaking of school, It keeps me busy. Don't expect this story to constantly update. It won't. I may even forget about it sometimes. I'm a junior in high school and writing on here isn't bringing money in, so despite my love of it and my friends, you are not my first priority.**

***sighs* I love you guys…**

**See you again, please review! It would mean the world to me right now! ^^'**

**With Tragic Love,**

**-De**


End file.
